


Grounded

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Weather, Business Trip, F/M, Hotel Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, mkx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: "What are you really thinking?" Kenshi questioned.She shouldn't have been surprised that he would ask.Telepathy gave him that advantage.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Grounded

The storm outside had started rumbling early that morning, low and in the distance.

Harmless at first.

But the few hours it took for the clock to go from three to six was all the time the storm needed to move in.

There was no dawn sun to peek in through the half-curtained window and wake her up.

Instead, it was the white bolts of lightning that filled the entirety of the sky outside, as well as the entirety of her hotel room, that drew her from sleep.

As did the sharp cracks of thunder and the howling wind.

As did the ringing of the phone on the nightstand.

"The flight's been delayed," Sonya spoke to a temporarily pitch-dark room, as she dropped the phone back onto the receiver. Tracing her fingers back and forth across her brow, she tried not to think about how far back her schedule was going to be pushed now. Given how tight it was to begin with, she had only managed to squeeze in a few hours for errors- and they had already gone through two of those hours the day before.

The quiet groan next to her was the only noise given to acknowledge her statement.

"Nothing's going to lift off in this kind of storm, not any time soon anyways," she continued.

She had seen quick storms like this one ground planes for hours without fail, sometimes overnight even.

It was frustrating.

But risking the lives of _several_ high-ranking officers wasn't worth considering- no matter the schedule they were following.

"Good."

Sonya snorted softly and reached to her right to slap the man on the chest, only to hear him chuckle in response.

Pushing herself up, Sonya rubbed at the back of her neck as she waited for the next flash of lightning to come through the window and give her the opportunity to look around the rather desolate hotel room. All she saw was the hotel furniture slightly skewed around from the night before; the chairs and the low table were covered in different luggage bags and some discarded clothing. The hotel desk was layered with the paperwork she had tried to cram in the night before, before realizing that she could just finish it on the plane ride that morning instead.

[The same one that had now been delayed.]

The job required her to travel every now and then.

Not often, but each time it came around, it felt like a month-long excursion.

She used to enjoy the change of scenery and being able to explore international bases when she was younger. She liked to be on top of things. She liked being at ground zero whenever something new was going on, whether it be new weapons testing or test riding the latest convoy.

During the first few years after making rank, there was a sense of pride in being able to flaunt her position to those who had once doubted her credentials.

But as she got older, Sonya realized just how much of a fucking pain everything was.

The long hours on a plane or in a helicopter.

Or worse, in a car.

Only to end up spending the night somewhere in some room that wasn't hers.

And then have to get up at the ass crack of dawn so she could shove herself back into another eight-hour flight.

She usually stayed on the Special Forces bases between traveling, but in the rare instance she couldn't make it to one, she just stayed in a hotel. It was easy to make herself seem incognito outside of her uniform- although there was usually an entourage that followed her regardless.

Security protocol.

She couldn't fight it.

Regardless, she never slept that well in other rooms- never as well as she did in her own.

Sonya had dropped a small fortune on a sturdy bed-frame, on the best mattress money could buy. She had memory foam, therapeutic pillows for every body part when, and if, necessary. She liked to have a white noise machine going, and a minimum of two fans running all night; she was hot-natured and hated waking up covered in sweat.

Anything to help alleviate the day-to-day aches.

Old war wounds mostly.

Sonya felt the mattress shift next to her and watched through the darkness as her partner slowly sat up with her.

She could pick out subtle movements in the dark, but she could hear the sound of his hand rubbing at his face, of his fingers running through his beard.

"So now what?" Kenshi questioned.

The next flash of lightning didn't so much as make the man flinch, but it did cast shadows across the scarring on his face.

White and faded now and days.

The next roll of thunder did make him turn his head towards the window however.

"The delay is two hours standing- and that's with hopeful thinking," Sonya replied. "It's-" she glanced to the alarm clock on the nightstand to her left, "- six right now. The hotel starts serving breakfast at seven. I think the exercising room downstairs opens at seven as well. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get the blood flowing before we go back into the air."

"No, it wouldn't be," he agreed, and the faint pop of him cracking his neck, as well as the resulting groan, seemed to highlight that. "A long shower sounds nice."

She groaned a little at the thought.

"That it does," she remarked.

It wasn't often that she had the chance to waste a good hour or so on company time.

Normally there was plenty of work for her to be busy with, but this time she was trying to save all of her paperwork for the flight.

To keep herself from getting cabin fever.

"What are you really thinking?" Kenshi questioned.

She shouldn't have been surprised that he would ask.

Telepathy gave him that advantage.

Sonya turned to look at him once more, noting that his head was still turned towards the window- and she briefly wondered what it was that he could hear out there that she couldn't. She couldn't see anything more than he could in this instance, but it seemed like something had caught his attention. It was probably nothing though, just the pressure building up for the next roll of thunder.

Putting a hand to his chest, she pushed him back down against the bed before she moved to climb over him- pushing the comforter out of the way as she did so.

"I'll give you one guess," Sonya offered, as she moved her hands to his pillow and settled her weight against his waist.

"Just one?" he teased.

"Do you need more than that?" she retorted, to his amusement it seemed. "You up for it?"

"I've been stuck with you for three days now, you think I'm going to turn it down?"

Admittedly, after three days being stuck in a combination of planes and convoys, she wasn't the easiest person to deal with.

She wouldn't have been surprised if he did.

"What are we thinking?" he questioned. "Just something quick?"

"For now," Sonya offered, "- at least until flight confirmation comes in."

"What if it does?"

"Well, if take-off gets pushed back again, then we can head downstairs for a bit, either go to breakfast or hit the gym," she shrugged, already anticipating the whole flight to be cancelled outright at this point. The storm wasn't slowing down, and unless it just up and vanished in the next twenty minutes, flight command would ground everything indefinitely. "Then we can come back here for that shower- and maybe pick up where we left off. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like you've had this whole thing planned."

The only thing that made traveling more bearable these days was having Kenshi around to keep her company.

The man enjoyed traveling more than she did and he never turned down the opportunity to go some place new. Although Kenshi didn't like to fly anymore; he preferred to be on the ground, even if it meant being in a car- and she couldn't blame him for that. Getting thrown out of plane mid-flight would ruin the experience for anyone. Sonya chalked his enthusiasm up to his wanderlust spirit, which only seemed to have gotten worse as he had gotten older; which was making it increasingly difficult for her to keep tabs on him now and days.

Whenever they had to stop at a hotel, she always made sure his room was either next to or across from hers.

As far as the Special Forces was concerned, Kenshi was just a personal bodyguard; he was here for security purposes.

The hotel had been booked solid the night before, forcing them to share the same room. She had requested a rollaway bed, but it was more for image sake. And as of now, it was still up against the wall where the hotel staff had left it the night before.

Kenshi's hands moved to her waist, before they slid across her back as she leaned down to him.

The thunder rolling in the background was a nice backdrop as Sonya moved her hands to cup his face and brought her lips to his own. She kissed him soft, feeling the last lingering bits of sleep roll off, and felt the slow way Kenshi responded. She felt the curl of his fingers against her back; she felt how he wrinkled and gripped at the loose shirt she was wearing.

And Sonya felt him use the hold as leverage as Kenshi rolled her over to the side, bringing her back against the bed.

Her hands moved underneath his shirt before she grabbed at the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed down on them. It took some repositioning and working hands from the both of them for her to get him completely out of them.

Luckily, it was much easier for her to get him out of his shirt.

And of course, Kenshi showed her up by getting her shorts off in one go.

One hand moved to grip at his beard, while her other hand wrapped itself around his cock and began stroking him over- feeling him slowly getting hard under her touch. Sonya could hear the subtle groans rolling from his throat and felt the vibrations of them against his lips, which were tightly pressed against her own. And the groaning got louder when she parted his lips and slipped her tongue between them.

She matched his groaning with her own as she felt his hand push between her thighs and felt the sharp twitch in her loins as his fingers began to rub against her. Broad strokes at first before he gradually began to narrow them down, before his fingertips were rolling circles over her clit- matching his rhythm to her own. She shifted the angle of her hips, lifting one of her legs to give him better access, and felt how Kenshi immediately took to it from there; she felt how her body wanted to curl itself around his fingers.

The thunder that rolled outside was barely audible over the heavy breathing between them, over the catch of air between tight lips.

Three days of traveling had caught them in these kinds of situations before.

Just a quick working of hands to provide some stress-relief when it was possible- and sometimes when it was necessary.

But time was on their side here, and so was privacy.

As tempting as it was to sit back and enjoy the rolling pressure of his thumb against her clit, the slow thrusting of his fingers inside of her, she knew there were better ways for them to spend their time.

And neither of them were one to squander a good opportunity.

With a quick hand to separate them, Sonya pushed Kenshi onto his back once more and reclaimed her place on top of him.

Losing her shirt somewhere in the process.

Straddling his waist again, she wrapped her fingers around his cock once more- just long enough to align him to her and keep him steady, before she used her weight to bring herself down on top of him.

Slow and easy.

A stifled moan vibrated in her throat as she felt the easy way she breached herself on him.

There was that sense of familiarity that she would never get tired of.

That sensation of him gradually filling her from the inside.

Sonya felt the curl of his fingers at her waist before Kenshi helped pull her down, sliding her further down along his cock until she was firmly settled against his waist once more. And there was a steady throbbing in her loins, in her stomach as she let herself sit and savor the way he felt inside of her. She felt how her body clenched around him, felt how his cock twitched inside of her- felt how his fingers curled tight around her waist, no doubt savoring the stillness himself.

"- _fuck_ ," she whispered, as she moved a hand to bite at her own knuckle.

She had a bad habit of getting loud- _too_ loud really.

She was loud on the battlefield, loud during conferences; any time she had to be heard, she had to be loud.

But the last time they were at a hotel, things got out of hand between them and another guest ended up calling the front desk to report what sounded like an aggravated domestic dispute. And it was awkward trying to step around that one considering several leads pointed to her room as being the source of the noise.

By some miracle, they managed to evade the ordeal mostly scot-free.

It had been a little too close though.

"Trying to avoid another phone call?"

She hated his sense of telepathy sometimes.

The next flash of lightning outside managed to highlight his amused features for her.

"Always so proud of yourself, aren't you?" Sonya remarked.

"I have a proven track record."

_Cheeky_.

She was beginning to question her taste in men who liked to talk.

Starting off slow, Sonya rocked her hips back and forth on top of him, getting herself used to the motions again before she started to lift her hips against him- utilizing the overworked muscles in her legs. The first few thrusts brought emphasis to how tense her body felt, reminding her of how going a few days without proper exercise could throw her out of sync.

It didn't take long for her to settle in, to feel the natural easiness of the position take over.

Moving a hand to his chest, she felt him relax underneath her.

Kenshi dragged his fingertips from her waist down to her thighs, following the pull of muscle as she moved on top of him.

And she felt the curling of his fingers again as she worked him in and out of her with each thrust.

Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness before she got the chance to enjoy watching him.

Kenshi always had a relaxed nature, which was completely opposite to her own. It was one of the reasons she kept him around; they each needed a counter to one another. Which only made it a little more enjoyable to watch how he kept his head tilted back, how he kept his eyes closed while she could feel the way he breathed long and slow underneath her.

When she moved her hand across his chest, feeling the soft riddling of scar tissue against her palm, she felt how each breath filled his chest to full before he let it go.

Sonya felt his hands move circles over her thighs before he slowly moved them down to her knees, which were tucked away from his ribs this time. She preferred a close fit, but Kenshi swore last time she had bruised his ribs in the heat of the moment- and she couldn't confirm nor deny if she had.

She moved her hands to his shoulders as Sonya shifted forward, adjusting herself, before she pushed back and felt the full length of him slide inside of her once more. It satisfied a momentary ache before she started taking him in full with each thrust. And each time she did so, she heard the quiet groan escape under his breath. She felt the subtle digging of his fingers as they climbed back up to curl against her waist, allowing his hands to bounce in time with her hips.

She felt the weight of his hands guiding her down with each thrust, leading her down against him.

They were at that point where she knew what he liked, where he didn't have to tell her what to do to please him.

And she knew the same could be said vice-versa.

Kenshi's hands moved from her hips to her abdomen and over her ribs before he rolled his palms over her breasts. With a slide of his thumb, he got the front clasp of her sports bra open and quick fingers made easy work of pulling the rest of it apart- with some assistance from herself.

There was a subtle chill in his touch as he wrapped his hands around her, squeezing her breasts from underneath, before he caught her nipples under his fingers.

She squeezed at his shoulders once more, groaning softly under the rolling motions of his fingers, feeling the way Kenshi gripped and groped at her, feeling how she bounced in his palms with each motion. Sonya felt how he rubbed at the faded scars on her chest, following the crude scattering of lines from one too many knife fights; the scar tissue had healed, but it could still be sensitive from time to time- especially with shitty weather like this.

A product of her age.

But Kenshi knew how to work his fingers against them.

He knew how to touch them, how to work the sensitivity for his own gain.

And it was hard to deny the deep tissue massage she was getting from him.

He was good with his hands, always had been.

The more he worked against her, groping and squeezing at her breasts, partly matching her downward thrusts against his hips now, the more she felt that sense of heat culminating in her head. The sharp twitch from before had gradually turned into a persistent throb; one that ached with every thrust, with the movement and pressure of him inside of her.

It flooded her senses- or at least attempted to.

Sonya kept her focus on him, on watching him, to keep herself from getting lost in the sensation; a feat that was easy to do this early in the morning.

But it didn't take long before she felt his fingers trail back down her abdomen, before she felt how Kenshi tucked them between her thighs.

Her breath hitched as he thumbed over her clit; a brushing motion at first, fueled on by the movement of her hips, before he worked himself in time with her once more. He made it seem easy despite the odd positioning of his hand between them.

Each stroke elevated every thrust, bringing attention to how much faster, how much harder she was working herself against him now. Her hips were connecting hard against his waist; her knees were digging into the mattress, slightly rocking the bed frame against the wall now.

Hopefully their neighborhoods weren't sharing a wall with them.

"Getting close, are we, General?"

" _Shut up_."

Her hands moved back to the pillow underneath him; her fingers clinging to it a little more aggressively now.

Sonya felt the hand on her breast drop and grab at the back of her thigh.

And the matching tightness of his own grip let her know they were on the same page.

The tension in her stomach grew tight and then came apart.

She brought herself down hard against his waist, riding herself against his fingers now as she came to him- feeling the way her body clung tight to him inside of her. And she felt his cock twitch before he came afterwards; his hand squeezing at the back of her thigh as he pulled her down against him.

In the aftermath, it was the both of them sitting still and panting, while the rain picked up force outside the window.

It almost sounded like gunfire.

And while Sonya would've preferred to stay there for longer, to at least feel Kenshi go soft inside of her, the ringing of the hotel phone dictated otherwise.

Perfect timing.

Groaning softly, mostly in annoyance but also from some mild bodily pain, she carefully pulled herself up and off of him, with some assistance, and rolled back into her previous spot on the bed. Fingers grabbed for both the phone and the pack of tissues she kept nearby.

"General Blade speaking," Sonya answered.

And there was some oddity in keeping her voice firm, despite the obvious aftermath, while also cleaning herself up from said aftermath.

"Sorry for the interruption, General, but flight command has issued an order to keep all flights grounded indefinitely. They won't allow us to fly out in this storm, no matter what the schedule is. They said our best bet is to wait until tomorrow morning when the weather is predicted to calm down."

She had figured such would be the call.

It didn't make the disappointment easier to manage tho.

"We'll follow flight command's orders and re-schedule for tomorrow," she spoke. "Call ahead and let everyone know of the change- and tell them to take it up with Mother Nature if they want to make an issue of it."

"Will do, General."

Hanging up the phone, Sonya let herself air out some disappointment with an audible groan.

"Bad news?" Kenshi questioned.

As though he hadn't been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It appears I'll be looking into extending our stay through tomorrow morning," Sonya replied, as she tossed the used tissues into the trashcan underneath the bedside table. "Flight command has cancelled all incoming and outgoing flights until the storm passes, which won't be until tomorrow from the sounds of it- if we're lucky."

"Look on the bright side," he offered. "We'll be able to get coffee downstairs."

She chuckled and lightly slapped him on the chest once more.

"Says the man who's now _stuck_ here with me."


End file.
